


Always

by clawstoagunfight (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Begging, Bottom Scott, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/clawstoagunfight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wants to look away, but he can’t, doesn’t have it in him. “Want you inside of me, Sir. Want you to fill me up. Want more of you inside of me. Always want you inside of me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deucalionfireofmyloins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deucalionfireofmyloins/gifts).



> Okay, so I took a break from my Sterek fic because I was inspired by a conversation with [padalickmeout](http://padalickmeout.tumblr.com/) to write this, and she's just such an awesome friend that I wanted to write this for her because she's my one true mexican love!
> 
> Also, [THERE IS AN AMAZING, BEAUTIFUL ARTWORK FOR THIS FIC BY NAN THAT CAN BE FOUND HERE. YOU SHOULD ALL CHECK OUT BECAUSE IT'S SERIOUSLY THE BEST <3](http://nandrawingstuff.tumblr.com/post/100027938065/look-clawstoagunfight-needed-someone-to-draw)
> 
> Just a note, the two sex toys talked about the fic are [this one](http://www.amazon.com/LELO-Prostate-Massager-Deep-Blue/dp/B0029ZALCQ) and [this one](http://www.amazon.com/Don-Wand-Glass-Pleasure-Crank/dp/B0019LRIN6)  
> , just in case you need some help in visualizing them.
> 
> As always, a special thanks to [thewolfthatwrites](http://thewolfthatwrites.tumblr.com/) for the beta!

Scott tries not to let his nerves show as he strips off his clothes, slowly, methodically, trying not to be aware of the way Derek’s heartbeat kicks up a notch when Scott’s finally naked and he kneels on the soft carpeting of his bedroom. Scott doesn’t look at him, just waits for him to do something, to make the first move. Sweat gathers in the space behind his knees, sweet even to his own nose, and still he waits, barely daring to breathe.

He doesn’t have to wait much longer. Derek steps closer, reaches out to him, and Scott feels the ghost of his fingertips run over the back of his neck. “Are you ready, Scott?”

Scott swallows, his throat too dry, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth, the excitement buzzing just under his skin. “Yes, Sir.”

Derek makes an approving sound and runs his hand through Scott’s hair. “Good boy. Did you get yourself ready for me?” Scott flushes just a little, suddenly overwhelmingly aware of the silicone plug in his ass, stretching him, making him all loose and pliant for everything he knows Derek wants to do to him. He nods, feeling a little shy, but Derek doesn’t seem to mind. “Good. Go get on the bed for me.”

His words are quiet but firm, anchoring Scott like only Derek can. Derek is the only one that Scott trusts for this, the only one who understands just how much Scott needs this, needs to let go for just a little, to give up all of his control to someone else. Derek doesn’t mind taking the weight of the world from Scott’s shoulders, just for a little bit, just here, in this room, when the world focuses down to just the two of them, to Derek’s touch on Scott’s skin.

Scott gets up and goes to the bed, getting on all fours before he bends over, until his elbows are on the duvet and his face is pressed against his forearms. He can only imagine what he must look like to Derek, on display in the middle of the bed, the ring at the end of the dark blue plug snug up against his hole, the lube tacky on his ass, probably down the backs of his thighs. He hears the sound Derek makes, the way he lets out a breath like it’s been stolen from his lungs before he feels the bed dip with Derek’s weight.

Scott shudders when he feels Derek’s hands run up the backs of his legs. “Fuck, Scott. You look so good like this. You’re so good, such a good boy.”

Scott makes a sound in his throat that feels like a whine. Derek makes a shushing sound and shuffles closer, his fingers moving to trail up along the backs of his thighs, to touch where the lube is smeared on his skin, before he feels Derek’s strong fingers start to knead at his ass, parting his cheeks to get a better look at the toy. His face flushes in fresh embarrassment, but he pushes the feeling down. He knows there’s no reason to be embarrassed; it’s just Derek. Just for Derek. Always for Derek.

At the first tug of the plug against his asshole, Scott shifts his hips, trying to pull away from the sensation. The head of the plug is a prostate massager that already has Scott feeling overstimulated.

“Hey,” Derek croons, running his spare hand up Scott’s spine. “It’s okay, Scott. It’ll be alright. I’ll make you feel good, I promise. Do you trust me?”

The words catch in Scott’s throat. His throat feels raw when he finally manages to whisper, “Always,” against his arm. He wishes he could look back, to see the look on Derek’s face, but he makes do with the soft touch of his fingertips rubbing at his stretched muscle before Derek pulls at the plug again, starting to work it in and out in slow, steady moves until Scott feels the thickest part leave his body.

He lets out a whimper, doesn’t like the sudden emptiness, turns so his face is exposed to the cool air of the room. “Please,” he whispers.

Derek’s fingers trace his hole before a finger presses inside. He’s still slick enough that it slides inside easily. “Please what, Scott?”

Scott licks his dry lips, swallows past the lump forming in his throat. “Please, fuck me, Sir.”

Derek’s finger twists, presses suddenly up to rub over his prostate. Scott moans and urges his eyes shut. “Tell me what you want, Scott. Tell me what you want me to do to you.” Derek’s words are low; they cut through Scott like a caress, making his cock even harder, making it drip.

Scott lets out a shaky breath. “Want you inside of me, Sir. Want you to k-knot me.”

The other man lets out a sound like a moan and a growl before he’s suddenly pressing two fingers inside of Scott, fucking him with them, hard and fast, rubbing against Scott’s prostate until Scott is squirming at how good it feels, at how much he wants the other man inside of him, using his cock instead of his fingers. He feels close already, wants so badly to come, for Derek to wrap his strong fingers around his cock and bring him off while he rides his fingers.

But then Derek is pulling his fingers out and pulling away from Scott before he’s off the bed entirely. Scott groans in frustration, taking deep breaths to calm himself, but doesn’t move.

He hears Derek’s low laugh before he comes around into Scott’s vision, reaching to open a drawer in his bedside table. Scott already knows what he’s looking for, already feels the anticipation building up in the pit of his stomach. “That’s it, Scott. You’ll get to come when I allow it, and not until then, understood?”

Scott nods, his eyes tracking all of Derek’s movements. “Yes, Sir.”

Derek pulls out a box of things from the drawer before he climbs back on the bed behind Scott. He opens the box and Scott hears the bottle of lube click open, and then there’s something cool and hard and slick pressing inside of him.

Scott sucks in a deep breath at the girth of the head of the toy when it pushes all the way in. It feels large and smooth and just the right kind of hard inside of him, even if it’s just a little too cold—nothing at all like the way Derek feels inside of him, but it’s good nonetheless. It’s not until he feels the lifted nubs rub against his hole that he knows exactly _which_ toy this is, and it makes his breath catch for a moment in his throat.

He still remembers when he’d found this toy, when he’d looked at it and just known that it would be perfect for him, for them. He’d gone to Derek and breached the topic, showed him pictures, and could smell the arousal emanating from the other man. They don’t use this one very often, but it’s always memorable when they do.

Scott can’t help the moans that escape his lips as the toy pushes in further, further, until Scott has to force his hips not to rut back against it, against the way Derek is slowly pulling it out of him, before pressing it all the way back in, over and over again.

And then Derek starts to turn the crank attached to the end of the plug, the glass nubs rubbing against his sensitive insides, while the head of the toy twists over his prostate, rubbing against it.

Scott’s arms start to tremble from how good it is, the pace Derek is swiveling it at just enough to drive him crazy, to make it almost too much. He’s letting out a broken sob that he just can’t seem to trap between his teeth. “D-Derek, please—I—I need—”

Scott feels Derek’s body heat drawn closer, sending a shiver over his skin, before Derek presses soft kisses to the base of Scott’s spine, lapping his tongue over the dip at the small of his back. “Just a little more, Baby. I know you can take it. You’re so good for me. You’re always so good for me.”

Scott whimpers when the swivel of the toy increases, when he feels Derek’s other hand caress his balls, before Derek’s fingers start to rub at his perineum. It’s too much—Scott feels over stimulated by the toy in his ass, by Derek’s fingers and his breath ghosting hot across his back. He feels immersed in the other man, just wants to sink inside of himself, to let Derek strip him down until he’s nothing but this shuddering mess, until he’s crying and coming all over the sheets. Scott wants to give himself to Derek, wants to give everything he is to the man behind him, touching him, tasting him, giving him what only he can.

Scott doesn’t realize that he’s lost time until he blinks and suddenly Derek is in front of him, cradling his face in his hands while he smoothes his hair back from his sweaty forehead. “Scott,” Derek says, the word soft and sweet to his ears, “You still with me, Baby?”

Scott can feel his heart rate dropping, can no longer feel the blood rushing in his ears. He’s still so hard, aching between his legs, probably dripping all over himself and the bedspread, and the toy is still securely in his ass. Scott nods, looking at Derek, “Yes, Sir.”

Derek pulls Scott up until their torsos are pressed together. He wraps his arms around Scott and buries Scott’s face in Derek’s neck. Scott breathes him in for a long moment, until their breaths are syncopated, until the fog that Scott feels is lifted.

“I want to fuck your mouth.” Derek whispers into his skin, like a secret.

Scott shivers, and then Derek is dropping down onto the bed and spreading his knees. Scott settles himself between them, wonders when Derek got undressed—thinks it’s probably when he lost a little time—and then he’s nosing at Derek’s balls, at the familiar scent of him, before he moves up and takes Derek into his mouth.

Derek grabs fistfuls of his hair, and Scott knows already just what Derek wants from him. He wants to—no, _needs_ to be good for Derek—so he opens his throat, relaxes his jaw, and taps at Derek’s hip.

The other man takes the signal for what it is and tightens his grip on Scott’s hair, pulling his face further down, so that his cock slides farther and farther into Scott’s warm mouth. He goes down until course hair tickles his nose, and then he swallows.

Derek pistons his hips up, his voice cracking as he swears—and then he’s all out fucking into Scott’s waiting mouth, using Scott to find his own pleasure. Scott’s chest starts to feel tight and tears prick at his eyes, but he just closes them, runs his hands up and down the sides of Derek’s thighs. He loves times like this, when Derek can just let go with him, when Scott can make him forget, even for a minute, about what Scott needs, and be selfish, for just a little while. Derek’s thrusts start to get erratic and Scott wonders just how long Derek was edging him if he’s already this close, but then Derek’s grip on Scott’s head becomes vice-like and he’s holding Scott in place.

When Derek finally comes, Scott feels it in his throat. He gags, just a little, because they don’t do this often and Scott’s not used to it, before Derek makes a sound of discontent and pulls out of Scott’s mouth, drops of come splattering on Scott’s lips and cheek as Derek finishes.

While Derek is recovering, Scott takes the time to suck Derek’s sticky, come-covered fingers into his mouth, moaning around the digits at the taste. It’s not long before Derek is back in the game, thrusting his fingers into Scott’s mouth in a dirty imitation of what he did earlier to Scott’s ass. Derek removes his fingers to swipe at some of his come off of Scott’s cheek before he presses them back into Scott’s mouth. Scott closes his eyes and moans as he sucks them clean, knowing that if he looks for even one more moment at Derek, all wrecked and sated from the pleasure Scott gave him, he’s going to come.

“Yeah,” Derek rasps, his voice gravelly from orgasm, “You like that, Scott? Like the taste of me? Like that I marked you, made you smell like me?” Scott moans again, this time something desperate as he opens his eyes to the dark look in Derek’s gaze. Derek trails a hand down from Scott’s face, down his neck, down the center of his body, until he’s pressing a palm against Scott’s stomach. “You’ll carry me in here for days, Scotty.”

Scott keens at Derek’s words, a flash of want so strong goes through him that he feels momentarily dizzy. “Want.”

Derek strokes over Scott’s stomach. “What do you want? Tell me what you want, my good boy.”

Scott wants to look away, but he can’t, doesn’t have it in him. “Want you inside of me, Sir. Want you to fill me up. Want more of you inside of me. Always want you inside of me.” He licks his puffy and bruised lips. “Derek, please. Please.” He doesn’t know how else to ask for what he wants. Suddenly the toy in his ass is too hard, too small, too smooth. He wants something bigger, something hotter, something rough and wonderful that only Derek can give him.

Derek seems to understand, because he pushes Scott back until he lays on the bed, the long line of his body on display for Derek. Derek doesn’t waste a lot of time, just spreads Scott’s legs and starts to slowly work the toy out of his body. By the time it’s finally out, Scott is flushed and panting, feeling so, so close, and Derek is hard again.

Scott lifts his legs, even before Derek has to ask, even before the other man reaches for the spare pillow to fit under Scott’s hips. Derek goes for the lube next, popping the cap and pouring some onto his fingers before those sinful digits are back, pressing inside of him in just the right way to drive him crazy. Scott’s clutching at Derek’s shoulders by the time he finally pulls his fingers out.

Then beautifully, finally, Derek’s cock is pushing inside of him. Scott is so slick, so open from the toys that Derek barely has to do any work. Scott scratches at Derek’s skin and presses his face into the crook of the other man’s neck when Derek finally presses all the way inside of him. He feels so full—so, unbelievably full; anchored in a way that only Derek can inspire in him. He feels whole, right, like this place, right here and now, is exactly where he should be.

And then Derek starts to move.

Scott cries out at the feeling, at the way Derek’s cock is sliding in and out of him, hard and deep, until Scott thinks he will be able to feel the impression of Derek’s body inside of him for days. It steals the air from his lungs, until he’s gasping, panting against Derek’s skin, his fingers shaking and unable to hold on because their bodies are covered in sticky sweat. Derek fists a hand into Scott’s hair and pulls him back a little before he bends down and bites at Scott’s bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth before he soothes it with his tongue, before he’s pressing his tongue into Scott’s mouth and kissing him until Scott feels high from it, light and dizzy, like all his nerves are on fire. And then Derek moves faster, a little harder, and Scott feels the tell-tale swell of Derek’s knot as it starts to press against his over-used asshole.

He whimpers when Derek brings a hand down between their bodies and presses his fingers against where they are joined, where his knot is trying to work itself inside. He slips a fingertip in alongside his cock; the stretch feels so good that Scott arches off the bed. It’s only Derek’s body covering his that keeps him down. Derek uses his finger to stretch Scott just a little more—until finally, _finally_ , Derek is thrusting his knot inside of Scott.

It stretches him as it pushes in, the hard swell at his rim feeling so much like a mix of pain and pleasure, until it’s finally settling inside of him. Derek keeps moving, keeps kissing Scott, keeps slipping his fingertips in and out alongside his knot until all of Scott’s focus narrows down once again to Derek, to the way he feels inside of him, surrounding him, until Scott feels like he’s breathing the other man in and drowning in him.

The knot swells, gets impossibly bigger, and Scott starts to whimper, to keen, hips shifting, rutting up against him to get more of that amazing feeling deeper inside of him. Derek moves one hand to Scott’s face, cradling it in his palm, soothing his thumb over Scott’s cheek as he looks down at him from mere inches away. His other hand finally moves from his oversensitive rim back to his perineum, pressing and rubbing in long, slow circles. “That’s it, Baby. You’ve been so good. Fuck, Scott, you’re so beautiful. So wonderful.” Derek leans closer, until he’s nosing at Scott’s jaw and whispering the words into his skin. “You’re amazing, Scotty. Come for me. Let me see you fall apart.” Scott feels the nip of teeth at the underside of his jaw and he shudders. “Come.”

It’s too much. There’s an ache that settles deep inside of Scott and it makes it hard to think, to breathe. Scott feels needy, desperate, wants nothing more than to obey, to come, because Derek wants him to and he wants to please Derek. He wants to watch Derek watch him, to see the pleasure in his eyes at what he gave Scott.

He convulses when he finally comes, his orgasm rippling out of him, ripping the air from his lungs with a hoarse cry that he thinks is Derek’s name. Derek milks him with his fingers and his knot, keeps going until Scott is squirming beneath him. He doesn’t stop until Scott feels the knot inside him start to shift, until Derek starts to fuck him as best he can, just rubbing his knot inside of Scott for any kind of friction he can make. Derek bites at Scott’s shoulder when he comes, leaves an imprint that Scott knows will heal as soon as Derek removes his teeth, so they just stay like that for a moment longer.

Eventually, Derek lets go and moves back to look down at him. Scott feels like he’s floating, like he’s lifted out of his body. He knows that the bite should hurt, that the knot still pressing inside of him should be uncomfortable, but he can’t feel a thing. He doesn’t even really register that Derek is still there in front of him until Scott feels like the world gets shifted on its axis. He blinks groggily at Derek when he realizes that they are upright, Derek leaning back against the headboard with Scott sitting in his lap, the knot keeping them tied together. Derek’s hands are on his face, touching him all over, and it’s only then that Scott realizes he’s crying.

“Shh,” Derek croons, pushing Scott’s hair back from his face as he leans in to press a soft, chaste kiss to Scott’s forehead. Scott closes his eyes, overwhelmed, feeling too much all at once. Derek moves and grabs something from beside them. He feels something being draped across his shoulders and realizes suddenly that he’s shaking and shivering and that there’s now a blanket around him. Derek pulls him closer, until Scott’s snuggled up against his chest, breathing in Derek’s scent where it’s strongest, at his pulse point. Derek reaches for something else, but Scott can’t be bothered to care what it is.

After a little while, Derek nudges Scott. His eyes must’ve drifted closed at some point, because he snaps them open. Derek looks down at him with a small, private smile playing at his lips as he offers up a bottle of water for Scott, holding it to his lips so he can take small sips. Scott’s not thirsty, but he drinks anyway, until Derek is satisfied he’s had a decent amount.

After the water bottle is put back, Scott feels the other man wrap his arms around him, feels him press a kiss to the top of Scott’s head. “Fuck, Scott, you have no idea how much I love you.”

Scott lifts his head, the exhaustion hitting him as he blinks sleepily at Derek. He can’t help but smile at the other man, can’t help but lean closer, until their mouths are touching—not kissing so much as pressing together. “I think I do. Trust me.”

Derek just moves his mouth back up to Scott’s forehead, closing his eyes as he whispers back. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
